A reporter gene assay measures the activity of a gene's promoter. It takes advantage of molecular biology techniques, which allow one to put heterologous genes under the control of any promoter and introduce the construct into the genome of a mammalian cell (Gorman, C. M. et al., Mol. Cell Biol. 2:1044-1051 (1982); Alam, J. and Cook, J. L., Anal. Biochem. 188:245-254, (1990)). Activation of the promoter induces the reporter gene as well as or instead of the endogenous gene. By design the reporter gene codes for a protein that can easily be detected and measured. Commonly it is an enzyme that converts a commercially available substrate into a product. This conversion is conveniently followed by either chromatography or direct optical measurement and allows for the quantification of the amount of enzyme produced.
Reporter genes are commercially available on a variety of plasmids for the study of gene regulation in a large variety of organisms (Alam and Cook, supra). Promoters of interest can be inserted into multiple cloning sites provided for this purpose in front of the reporter gene on the plasmid (Rosenthal, N., Methods Enzymol. 152:704-720 (1987); Shiau, A. and Smith, J. M., Gene 67:295-299 (1988)). Standard techniques are used to introduce these genes into a cell type or whole organism (e.g., as described in Sambrook, J., Fritsch, E. F. and Maniatis, T. Expression of cloned genes in cultured mammalian cells. In: Molecular Cloning, edited by Nolan, C. New York: Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, 1989). Resistance markers provided on the plasmid can then be used to select for successfully transfected cells.
Ease of use and the large signal amplification make this technique increasingly popular in the study of gene regulation. Every step in the cascade DNA→RNA→Enzyme→Product→Signal amplifies the next one in the sequence. The further down in the cascade one measures, the more signal one obtains.
In an ideal reporter gene assay, the reporter gene under the control of the promoter of interest is transfected into cells, either transiently or stably. Receptor activation leads to a change in enzyme levels via transcriptional and translational events. The amount of enzyme present can be measured via its enzymatic action on a substrate. The substrate is a small uncharged molecule that, when added to the extracellular solution, can penetrate the plasma membrane to encounter the enzyme. A charged molecule can also be employed, but the charges need to be masked by groups that will be cleaved by endogenous cellular enzymes (e.g., esters cleaved by cytoplasmic esterases).
For a variety of reasons, the use of substrates which exhibit changes in their fluorescence spectra upon interaction with an enzyme are particularly desirable. In some assays, the fluorogenic substrate is converted to a fluorescent product. Alternatively, the fluorescent substrate changes fluorescence properties upon conversion at the reporter enzyme. The product should be very fluorescent to obtain maximal signal, and very polar, to stay trapped inside the cell.
To achieve the highest possible sensitivity in a reporter assay one has to maximize the amount of signal generated by a single reporter enzyme. An optimal enzyme will convert 105 substrate molecules per second under saturating conditions (Stryer, L. Introduction to enzymes. In: Biochemistry, New York: W. H. Freeman and company, 1981, pp. 103-134). β-Lactamases will cleave about 103 molecules of ideal substrates per second (Chang, Y. H. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:2823-2827 (1990)). Using a fluorogenic substrate one can obtain up to 106 photons per fluorescent product produced, depending on the type of dye used, when exciting with light of the appropriate wavelength. The signal terminates with the bleaching of the fluorophore (Tsien, R. Y. and Waggoner, A. S. Fluorophores for confocal microscopy: Photophysics and photochemistry. In: Handbook of Biological Confocal Microscopy, edited by Pawley, J. B. Plenum Publishing Corporation, 1990, pp. 169-178). These numbers illustrate the theoretical magnitude of signal obtainable in this type of measurement. In practice a minute fraction of the photons generated will be detected, but this holds true for fluorescence, bioluminescence or chemiluminescence. A good fluorogenic substrate for a reporter enzyme has to have a high turnover at the enzyme in addition to good optical properties such as high extinction and high fluorescence quantum yield.